Mío
by Rukia Bawa
Summary: No importaba si eran de razas diferentes. Les daba igual si se les consideraban sus enemigos, ellos les pertenecían.


**Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~**

Este finc va dedicado a Mummy Asmos Keenser como Regalo de intercambio de Frigg-Secreto en el grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

Mummy espero que este finc sea de tu agrado :3

* * *

**Regalo de Frigg**-**Secreto**

**Summary/: **No importaba si eran de razas diferentes. Les daba igual si se les consideraban sus enemigos, ellos les pertenecían.

**Advertencias/: **Omegaverse. Nudos. Rimming. Auto-lubricación. Fluidos. Privación de los sentidos. Juguetes Sexuales. Sexo Shifter.

**Parejas/: **Toothless/Hiccup III. Furious/Hiccup II.

**Aclaraciones/: **Esto es un AU Omegaverse Shifters, es decir, nuestros personajes pueden convertirse en animales a voluntad ewe. ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Es un finc bien húmedo y hard! O al menos esa es mi idea :v XD

**LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. ESTÁN ADVERTIDO/AS.**

* * *

**Mío.**

**Capítulo Único.**

**Mi Alpha. Mi Omega.**

Se sentía caliente, su respiración era acelerada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa fina de sudor. No podía ver el lugar en el que se encontraba pues una venda se encargaba de cubrir sus ojos, de igual forma unas firmes cuerdas mantenían sujetas sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza y sus piernas se encontraban abiertas, atadas desde sus muslos y tobillos. Se encontraba expuesto.

Un sonoro gemido proveniente del chico se dejó escuchar mientras el cuarto era inundado poco a poco por un dulce y embriagante olor a arándanos con menta.

― **Deberías verte a ti mismo, sonrojado, con la respiración acelerada y totalmente húmedo ahí abajo, esperando ser devorado una y otra vez **‒una grave voz dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación, dejando ver a un hombre de no más de 25 años de edad, piel escamosa de color blanco, cabello negro hasta los hombros y de oscuros ojos violetas. Furious era su nombre.

— **¿Furious? ¿Qué estás tramando hacer? **‒dijo a duras penas el chico desde la gran cama en la que se encontraba. Su cuerpo era delgado pero lo suficientemente musculoso, cabello largo y rubio hasta media espalda pero que ahora se encontraba desparramado sobre el colchón.

― **Nada que no disfrutarás mi pequeño Hiccup **‒le dijo riendo mientras se acercaba al muchacho‒ **Como sabrás, los de tu Aquelarre atacaron a mi grupo hace unos días, la verdad desconozco la razón y siendo sincero poco me importa. Lo que si me molesta es el hecho que hayan intentado alejarte de mí Hiccup, especialmente estando a pocos días de tu primer celo, porque no soy idiota Hicc, los estúpidos ancianos de tu Aquelarre iban a entregarte en bandeja de plata a esos malditos Faes a cambio del poder de acabar con los de mi especie ‒**Furious terminó su discurso estando entre las piernas del rubio, admirando la vista mientras acariciaba la húmeda entrada de forma superficial, haciendo gemir a Hiccup, el cual movía sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto.

― **F-Furious aaaammmmggh ‒**sus labios fueron sellados de forma hambrienta por los de Furious, su boca asaltada de forma posesiva, dejando en claro a quien pertenecía.

― **Tú eres mío Hiccup, mi Omega Vampiro. Y ten por seguro que te reclamaré a la manera de mi especie, dejaré en claro que tu Alpha soy yo y nadie puede, absolutamente nadie puede tocarte ‒**Furious reforzó su juramento mordiendo y chupando el cuello de Hiccup al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba sus pezones e introducía la punta de su pene en la pronto a ser profanada entrada, lo que arranco un chillido de placer del rubio.

Mientras Furious se encargaba de Hiccup, en otra habitación a solo cinco puertas de ahí.

— **¡Mmmmrrrgggh! ¡Nnnggrrh!**

― **Te ves tan sexy retorciéndote de esa forma, oscilando tus caderas intentando que el dildo llegue más profundo mientras tus entrañas liberan tanto fluido que mojan las sábanas. Tú sin duda alguna le das un nuevo significado a la palabra sexualidad Hiccup ‒**ronroneo lamiendo la espalda alternando con suaves mordidas mientras su mano derecha sujetaba dicho juguete.

Hiccup se encontraba en medio de una enorme cama con sábanas color marfil, sus brazos se encontraban sujetos sobre su cabeza mientras una venda le evitaba mirar y una mordaza con pelota le prohibía articular alguna palabra coherente, no es como si hubiese podido conjurar alguna con el juguete en su ano y las mordidas de su captor.

― **¡Toothhhgh! ¡Mmmmmmgggh! ‒**el dildo fue retirado y sus caderas alzadas haciéndolo quedar de rodillas. Un gemido/chillido salió de su garganta al sentir una traviesa lengua introducirse en el mientras unos pulgares se encargaban de abrirlo y estirarlo.

― **Muero por llenarte con mi semen, golpear tu culo una y otra vez hasta hacerte llorar de placer. Una vez que te reclame en mi otra forma todos sabrán que me perteneces ‒**dijo con voz ronca introduciendo fácilmente cuatro dedos, torciéndolos haciendo chillar a Hiccup al haber tocado su próstata. Sonrío con malicia retirando sus dedos, recibiendo un gemido disconforme por parte del castaño, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia. Se despojó de su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo, quitó el nudo de las muñecas de Hiccup, haciéndolo quedar en la misma posición, seguidamente se concentró, los huesos crujieron, la piel volviéndose escamosa cual pluma de cuervo, sus dientes afilados y sus ojos brillando en tóxico, un par de alas y cola sobresalían de su espalda y parte baja. Su contextura creciendo considerablemente.

― **Mmmmmgggggh ‒**Hiccup gimió con gustosa anticipación al sentir el poder Alpha emanar de Toothless, ser reclamado a la manera Shifter Dragón demostraba el nivel de compromiso de Toothless pues una vez que el nudo los fijara no habría manera de ser separados, sus almas se enlazarían llegado el climax y Toothless le mordería para dejar una marca de apareamiento. Sonrío aún con la mordaza en su boca, la cual fue retirada por una mano que posteriormente acariciaba sus cabellos‒ **Toothleeeess. ¡Toothaaaaaaah! ¡Así aaaaaah! ¡Toothleess! ‒**el mencionadose había introducido de una sola pero firme estocada, tocando la próstata del castaño en cada embestida.

Su contoneo fue suave al principio, volviéndose desenfrenado momentos después. Toothless tomó a Hiccup sujetándolo desde sus muslos, el castaño por su parte uso sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Toothless y evitar caerse, gimiendo escandalosamente al sentirse tan lleno y estirado.

Furious estaba en la gloria al sentirse aprisionado por esas húmedas y calientes paredes de carne. La vista que se le era expuesta tampoco estaba mal, las piernas de Hiccup se encontraban totalmente abiertas gracias a que sus manos las mantenían así, el cuerpo sonrojado y perlado de sudor junto con el cuarto lleno de olor a arándanos y el picante olor del sexo y la lujuria. Movió sus caderas sacando un sonoro gemido de su rubio Vampiro, el pre-semen había hecho su trabajo como dilatador natural siendo este un bono extra entre los de su raza. Hiccup por su lado se sentía partir a la mitad ¡y diablos si eso no le encantaba!

― **Furiooooouus…por lo que maaaaaaaahs quieras aaaaaah ¡muévete! ‒**gritó dando énfasis en su petición moviendo sus caderas, arrancando gemidos de placer de ambos. Atendiendo a su demanda Furious tomó su cadera con ambas manos, dando duras y profundas embestidas‒ **¡SÍ! ¡ASÍ FURIOUS! ¡Tan bueno aaaaaah! ¡Tan bueno!**

El sonido del choque de caderas, los gritos y gemidos inundando la habitación, el olor picante del sexo abrumaba los sentidos, el constante chapoteo de miembros entrando y saliendo, los gritos de ambos Omegas cegados por el éxtasis. El clímax estaba cerca, construyéndose desde la base de sus columnas y extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo.

Furious rugió su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que sus dientes perforaban el cuello de Hiccup, su esencia haciendo erupción, llenando el interior al instante en que su nudo se hinchaba, fijándose y acariciando la próstata del rubio en cada movimiento. Hiccup vio su mundo explotar bajo sus ojos gritando su orgasmo sin importarle si debido a ello quedaba afónico, lloró lágrimas de placer al sentir el nudo construirse y el semen caliente de Furious llenarlo hasta el fondo, una sonrisa boba adornando sus labios.

Toothless gritó el nombre de Hiccup al momento de llegar al clímax, su mordida de apareamiento no se hizo esperar y de igual forma su nudo, el cual quedó fijo en la próstata del castaño mientras este era llenado con su semilla. Hiccup chilló con alegría alcanzando su propio orgasmo al momento de sentir el caliente semen de Toothless llenar sus paredes internas, y el nudo ¡oh el nudo! Bendito fuese ese por extender su orgasmo.

― **Ahora todos sabrán que yo soy TU OMEGA.**

― **Y que yo soy TU ALPHA.**

* * *

**Rukia Notas/: **¿Les gustó :3? ¿Te gustó Asmos? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo el haberlo escrito. Lo que me hace caer en cuenta que terminé haciendo un lemon completo entre Furious e Hicc OwO. Alucinaaaaaaante XD.

Hasta la próxima entrega~

Besos de Dragón~


End file.
